Selective call radio receivers such as pagers alert a user of a received message. Such devices generally incorporate a radio receiver capable of producing either an audible alert which may be heard by the user or a tactile alert such as a vibrating sensation which may be felt by the user. Some pagers provide the additional features of a voice message following the alert or a message visually displayed on a screen.
Each selective call receiver is identified by a specific address that typically precedes each message. When a selective call receiver receives a message including the selective call receiver address, the message is stored within a memory.
However, when the memory is already occupied by previously received messages and another message is received, typically the earliest received message is deleted and the newly received message is stored in its place. This deletion may be undesirable since the user of the selective call receiver may not want the earliest received message to be deleted or the message may contain information that the user will require at a later time.
Thus, what is needed is an improved method of storing and deleting messages.